Leaving
by Crowned Clown X
Summary: Lucy can't take the pain of being ignored any longer. No one seems to notice her anymore, not even her own spirits will talk to her. But when she finally has the chance to tell someone her pain, will they react for the better? Or for the worse?


Leaving

Lucy slumped in her chair. She had finally finished her book. It had taken her a whole week of constant writing, but she had finished. She hadn't really missed out on much anyways. Everyone in the guild had been ignoring her for the past month. Natsu and Happy didn't even break into her home anymore. At first Lucy was thankful for the rare silence, but soon she started to miss their surprise visits.

At first, Lucy thought they were just to busy now that Lisanna had returned. But when she would go up to talk to them, they would brush her off with a lame excuse. After so much time, Lucy started to feel dejected, neglected, just like when she lived with her father.

Lucy didn't blame Lisanna. It wasn't her fault. She hadn't meant for all this to happen after her return. No, Lucy didn't blame Lisanna. She blamed the entire guild. They had made her feel like she had a family for once. That everyone in the guild was family. But just as they had implanted those thoughts into her heart, they tore them out.

She was all alone, just like before. Even her spirits were acting similar, even Loke. They would do their instructed task and then leave as soon as it was finished, not even taking the time to say goodbye.

Lucy had worried about her rent when this first started. But when her deadline was closing in, she settled for doing solo missions. They were difficult at first, but soon they started becoming easier after the last.

Lucy looked at her wall clock, it was ten thirty. Seeing as it was so late, Lucy turned off her lights and crawled into her bed. Preparing herself for another day of misery. Tomorrow she would return to the guild.

**...**

Lucy was just about to leave. Behind her was a suitcase filled with all the clothes she owned and her binders with her books and future book ideas. She had just finished packing. Lucy had visited her land lord early that morning and explained her situation. Lucy then paid that months rent, telling the land lord that he could do what he wanted with everything else she owned.

After finishing her thoughts, Lucy opened the door to her apartment and walked out onto the street. Lucy was surprised to see Natsu walking towards her, and even more surprised that he was alone.

"Natsu!" Lucy called the pink haired mage over to her. The fire mage saw her and walked up to her.

"What's up Lucy?" He asked. He had seen Lucy's bag and was confused by why she had it with her.

Lucy frowned slightly, a few tears making their way to her eyes. the blond mumbled, "Natsu, could you walk with me for a bit? I need to talk with you."

Natsu was annoyed by the request. Didn't she know that he wanted to spend time with Lisanna? Didn't she realize that she could talk with him anytime she wanted? But he hadn't talked with Lucy in a while, so he thought he might as well do this.

Lucy looked to her left, seeing that Natsu actually was walking with her. That had surprised her. The blond had thought he would have refused. Quickly taking this opportunity, Lucy began to speak, "Natsu, I'm leaving."

When the other mage hadn't spoken back, she looked to see him looking at the road in front of him, ignoring her just like usual. Lucy only sighed. The celestial mage felt a strange feeling in her right hand, but ignored it.

Speaking slightly louder, Lucy spoke again, "(*sigh*) Natsu... listen."

Natsu looked at the blond girl at his side now. Raising an eyebrow, showing his annoyance. Music started to ring out from a mysterious and unseen source. And even though they were now on one of Magnolia's busier streets, Lucy began singing.

(Song and artist - Gotta Go My Own Way by Vanessa Hudgins)

_*I gotta say what's on my mind_

_Something about us_

_Doesn't seem right these days_

_Life keeps getting in the way_

_Whenever we try somehow the plan_

_Is always rearranged_

_It's so hard to say_

_But I've gotta do what's best for me_

_You'll be ok..._

_I've got to move on and be who I am_

_I just don't belong here_

_I hope you understand_

_We might find our place _

_In this world someday_

_But at least for now_

_I gotta go my own way_

_Don't wanna leave it all behind_

_But I get my hopes up_

_And I watch them fall every time_

_Another color turns to grey_

_And it's just too hard to watch it all_

_Slowly fade away_

_I'm leaving today 'cause I've_

_Gotta do what's best for me_

_You'll be ok..._

_I've got to move on and be who I am_

_I just don't belong here_

_I hope you understand_

_We might find our place in this_

_World someday_

_But at least for now_

_I gotta go my own way_

At this point, what Lucy was singing began to sink into Natsu. He started to say his protests, but he couldn't be heard over the music. So he did the only thing he could, sing.

_What about us?_

_What about everything we've been through?_

_What about trust?_

_And what about me?_

_What am I supposed to do?_

_I gotta leave but I'll miss you_

_So I've got to move on and be who I am_

_I just don't belong here_

_I hope you understand_

_We might find our place in this_

_World someday_

_But at least for now_

_I wanna go my own way_

_I've got to move on and be who I am_

_I just don't belong here_

_I hope you understand_

_We might find our place in this_

_World someday_

_But at least for now_

_I gotta go my own way_

_I gotta go my own way_

_I gotta go my own way*_

∆**POV**

The members of Fairy Tail stared in shock at the magical projection they were watching. When this projection first appeared, they already had a nauseous feeling. This projection only appeared when a guild member was leaving the guild, permanently. When they saw that it was focused on Lucy, they all cried out. No one wanted the joyful teen to leave.

And when Lucy began to sing, their hearts broke even more. Now, as Lucy and Natsu stood at the border of Magnolia, they watched in silence. Natsu and Lucy were having their goodbyes. Silent tears fell furiously from the cheeks of every single member.

The projection quickly flickered away. And the guild members finally let out their cries and tears. All of them wanted an explanation. All of them wanted to see Lucy again. No body knew the answer to either.

**Author's Note- **I'm sick, tired, and in a lack of inspiration for new stories, so I did a short one shot in an attempt of helping. Not my best piece of work. I'm ashamed of myself. Update for my other story should be up by Sunday


End file.
